Amor invernal
by Cat Frost
Summary: Ella, destinada a proteger a su familia. Él, destinado para divertir a los niños. Ella, que podría morir para salvar a las personas que quiere. Él, que murió por salvar a la persona que quiere. Ellos, destinados a estar juntos. Esto, un mal sumary. (JackXLectora) (AVISO IMPORTANTE: yo soy KtaDeFrost.)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Las presentaciones

Se encontraba _ hablando animadamente con sus amigas en el salón, cuando el timbre que señalaba que terminaban las clases sonó.

_: Adiós chicas.- dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y se dirigía a la salida- nos vemos mañana.

Sus amigas: Adiós _- dijeron al unísono

_ tomó camino a su casa, en Burgess, más específicamente, al lado de Jaime Bennett.

Llegando a su destino, se encontró con la señora Bennett.

_: Hola señora B. ¿cómo está?

Señora B.: ¿bien y tu, _?

_: bien, gracias.- dijo sacando las llaves de su casa.

Señora B.: _, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

_: claro señora B., ¿qué necesita?

Señora B.: es que voy a salir de la ciudad por unos días y quería pedirte que cuidaras a Jamie y a Sophie por ese tiempo.

_: Claro, ningún problema, a ellos les gusta acompañarme al trabajo- dijo sonriente

Señora B.: ¿trabajo? Ah, se me olvidaba que vas a trabajar, es que te ves tan joven como para trabajar- le regaló una sonrisa- voy a llamar a los chicos.- dicho esto entró a su casa en busca de Jamie y Sophie.

_ entró a su casa y se cambió la ropa como la para hacer cosplay, cuando se estaba poniendo la peluca la llamaron a la puerta.

Jamie: ¡_!- le gritaba, le gustaba tanto o más que su hermana estar con ella..., lástima que él tiene 12 y ella 17.

Sophie: deja de gritar que me vas a dejar sorda... enamorado- ésto último lo dijo susurrando bajito, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Jamie lo escuchara.

Jamie: ¿¡QUÉ!?- preguntó sorprendido, ¿cómo sabía?

_:- abriendo la puerta- hola peques, pasen, pasen- dijo apartándose de la puerta

Sophie: gracias

vio que Jamie estaba embobado viéndola. le pegó un codazo

Jamie: ¿eh? ¿ah?, ah, si, Gracias- dio una sonrisa nerviosa

* * *

Buenos días, tardes, noches o lo que sea. Como Fanfiction me odia, ya no me deja entrar a mi antigua cuenta, así que me cree una nueva y aquí publicaré todas los Fics que tenía antes. E incluso voy a publicar más.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: comienzo parte dos.

*en el auto*

Jamie: ¿de qué vas disfrazada esta vez?- preguntó con curiosidad

_: voy de River, la mala de la serie Fate/Zero- respondió con la mirada fija en el camino.

Sophie: ¿por qué?- preguntó desde el asiento trasero.

_: porque es el tema de esta semana son "Las Malas del anime".

Sophie: ¿por qué?- preguntó nuevamente.

_: porque el tema de este mes es anime

Sophie: ¿por…- le interrumpieron

Jaime: ¡Sophie!- exclamó

_: no peleen.- paró el auto en un estacionamiento- ya llegamos.- dijo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.

Los niños hicieron lo mismo y bajaron del auto.

XX: ¡_!- gritaron detrás suyo.

_: hola Naty, ¿cómo estás?

Naty era una chica de más o menos el mismo porte de _, ojos azules que enamorarían a cualquiera, cabello café chocolate, pero no se notaba porque tenía una peluca puesta. Iba de Camila (vampire hunter D).

Naty: bien, ¿Quiénes son estos peques? – bajo hasta la altura de Jaime y Sophie. Sophie se escondió detrás de la pierna de _.

_: ¿eh? Ya los he traído… ah, se me olvidaba que eres nueva. Ellos son Jamie- apuntó al chico- y Sophie- apuntó a pequeña.

Naty: hola peques- les dio una cálida sonrisa- ¿vamos?- se paró.

_: vamos.- tomó a los niños de las manos y empezaron a caminar con dirección al estudio de baile.

Carlos: hola chicas, llegan justo a tiempo.- tomó su micrófono de la mesa que estaba al lado.

Todos tomaron posiciones.

Carlos: bienvenidos a: _a bailar_, con el tema de esta semana… malvados del anime- sonó un aplauso grabado y Carlos, con los demás, salieron del escenario dejando a Nat solas.

* * *

Busquen en youtube: Bad Apple Vocaloid ~ Baile. (_ es la de Blanco y Naty la de Rosa). Imaginen que tienen el disfraz en vez de ropa.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de bailar bajaron de escenario y Carlos subió para anunciar el próximo baile.

Naty y _ fueron a tomar agua. Jamie y Sophie se les acercaron.

Sophie: ¡eso estuvo genial!- dijo mientras saltaba y agitaba las manos al mismo tiempo.

Jamie: ella tiene razón, estuvieron geniales.

_:-da una pequeña risilla- Gracias.

Sophie: oye _, ¿me haces un disfraz como el tuyo cuando volvamos?- puso ojos de perrito.

_: claro, y si quieres, cada vez que vengas conmigo al trabajo, vas a venir igual que yo, ¿te parece?-la despeinó.

Sophie: sii- gritó sonriente.

Naty: ya quiero ver a esta peque vestida igual a ti, _- soltaron una pequeña risa.

Pasaron unas horas y el baile a dueto se acercaba. "_el baile a dueto"_ dependía de los televidentes a quien le tocaba. Trataba de que pusieran una canción al azar y tenían que improvisar un baile.

Carlos: los votos se han contado, y los chicos destinados son... ¡MAX BASKERVILLE Y _ FLAMENT!- _ se sorprendió, ahora tenía un baile a dueto con el chico más lindo y popular de escuela (**N/A:** la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo van en su escuela) pero también rompecorazones ¬¬.

Max iba de Uryu Ryunousuke (Fate/Zero), cosa que combinaba un poco con el _.

* * *

Busquen en Youtube: 9495- EXO-K MAMA (_ Es la de Blanco)

* * *

La canción, por suerte, ya la habían ensayado antes, así que _ no tuvo por qué enredarse con los pasos inventados.

*empieza a narrar Jamie*

Cuando _ fue a bailar con ese tal Max, creo que me puse verde de la envidia, porque Sophie empezó a reír a carcajadas. Y otra persona igual.

Jack:- ríe un poco- ¿por qué reímos?- preguntó parándose al lado de Sophie

Sophie: es que Jamie está celoso- dijo apenas por la risa

Jack: jaja, ¿celoso? ¿Y quién es la afortunada?- dijo despeinando el peinado del chico.

Jamie: _ "Flament" al parecer.- dijo mirando fijamente a la pista de baile.

Jack: ¿Y cuántos años tiene? ¿11? ¿12?- preguntó entretenido

Sophie: 17- dijo elevando la vista.

Jack: jaja, diecisie… ¿DIECISIETE?- preguntó asombrado- ¿no crees que está una poco mayorcita como para ti?- volvió a preguntar irónico.

Jaime: no si es amor verdadero.- dijo poniendo los ojos como corazones (como los del anime)

En ese momento _ bajó de la pista de baile y fue con Jamie y Sophie.

_: ¿con quién hablaban?- preguntó extrañada

Sophie: con nadie- respondió haciéndose la inocente.

_: ¿en serio? Es que los vi hablar con alguien… no importa, de seguro estoy loca.

Al oír esto Jack se sintió un poco triste, pero no dijo nada. Solo se fue, no quería incomodar a nadie en ese momento.

_: muy bien, ¡¿Quién quiere comer helados?!- le preguntó a los peques

Sophie: mamá no nos deja comer helados.

Jamie: y menos en el invierno. – completó la frase de su hermana

_: lástima que su madre no está, y volverá en dos meses más, cosa que si se resfrían sanarán en cuestión de días- miró a los chicos con cara de cómplice. Ellos le respondieron.

Caminaron hasta la heladería que no estaba a más de dos cuadras de ahí y compraron sus helados.

Jamie pidió de chocolate, mientras que _ y Sophie de vainilla.

_: ¿sabes, Jamie? Te pareces mucho a mi hermana. A ella también le gusta mucho el chocolate.

Jamie: ¿tienes hermana?- preguntó asombrado

_: si, decían que era igualita a mí, pero no la veo desde que me fui de casa. Debe tener unos once o doce años.- dijo contando números.

Jamie: me gustaría conocerla algún día.- dijo imaginando una mini_ de doce años.

Cuando terminaron su helado regresaron al auto y de vuelta a casa. Llegando _ fue a cambiarse por un conjunto más cómodo.

Se vistió con una ramera color azul marino, unos Jeans negros e iba descalza.

Al llegar pasó directamente a la cocina a hacer la cena. Jamie estaba mirando embobado por donde se había ido la chica.

Sophie pensó que la estaba imaginando desnuda o algo así, así que le dio un zape.

Sophie: pervertido.- volvió a su posición para mirar la tele.

Jamie le devolvió el zape.

Jamie: yo no soy ningún pervertido.- dijo frunciendo el seño

Y empezó la pelea.

Sophie le daba golpes lo más fuerte que podía, mientras que Jamie le daba golpes suaves para que no llorara. Sophie gritaba "_pervertido" _bromeando, claro.

Después de como 10 minutos apareció _, quien, al ver lo que pasaba, los separó rápidamente.

_: ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó

Sophie: yo decía que Jamie es mmm.- Jamie le tapó la boca.

Jamie: solo teníamos una pelea por la tele.

_ enarcó una ceja.

_: bien, vengan a cenar.- dicho esto todos se dirigieron a la cocina, donde se hallaban dos tazas de leche, tostadas y un té para _.

Se demoraron como 10 minutos en comer. Al terminar _ dijo:

_: ya, a acostarse, chicos, que mañana hay escuela.- dijo levantándose de la silla.

Los chicos se quejaron.

Jamie: ¿no podemos salir a jugar?- puso cara de perrito. Sophie le imitó.

_: bien- vio que eran las ocho de la tarde- hasta las diez y volvemos. ¡Vamos!- gritó abriendo la puerta y tomaba su abrigo.

Sophie: _, ¿no te falta algo?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

_: em…, tengo abrigo, bufanda, guantes… no, no me falta nada.- dijo convencida.

Jamie: _, los zapatos…- susurró, haciendo que _ viera sus pies descalzos.

_: ups, al tiro vuelvo.- subió corriendo las escaleras a ponerse zapatos.

Dos minutos después bajó con unas zapatillas que tenían una gama de color azul.

_: bien, ahora sí, ¡Vamos!- gritó abriendo la puerta.

Los chicos rieron.

*una hora después*

Los chicos volvían agotados por tanto jugar. Habían hecho un muñeco de nieve, hicieron una guerra de nieve e intentaron, fallidamente, convencer a los padres de sus amigos de salir a jugar con ellos. Al llegar Jamie y Sophie cayeron dormidos inmediatamente.

_: Rayos.- dijo al ver que los tenía que llevar a sus camas.

Tomó primero a Sophie, quien obviamente pesaba mucho menos que Jamie. La llevó con mucho cuidado por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de invitados donde dormían cada vez que visitaban su casa.

Tomó, con mucha dificultad, a Jamie. Subió con aún más precaución las escaleras hasta el cuarto de invitados, lo recostó en la cama que siempre usaba y apagó la luz mientras que cerraba la puerta.

Esa noche, _ tuvo un sueño muy raro.

~sueño~

__ estaba en ningún lugar aparentemente. Todo estaba blanco, cuando, de repente, se escucha una voz._

_X: cuidado- se escuchaba con eco._

__: ¿cuidado? ¿Cuidado con qué?- preguntó mirando a todas partes. _

_X: con p- pi- tch- dijo entrecortado por el eco que había en aquella habitación. _

__: ¿quién?- preguntó de nuevo sin entender._

_X: Pitch Black. Amo de la sombras y la oscuridad._

__: ¿quién es él? ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó con desconfianza a lo que retrocedía lentamente. Paró cuando chocó con algo, o en este caso, alguien._

_X: ¿tú madre nunca te contó de mí? ¿O no tuvo tiempo?- preguntó detrás de la chica._

__: no lo sé, mi madre- esto lo dijo con desprecio- ¿me habló de ti? Seas lo que seas.- dijo haciéndose la valiente, pues más miedo que el que tenía no podía ser._

_X: Soy Isabel. Tu tataratataratataratataratatara y muchos tátaras más, tía.- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

__ abrió tanto la boca como los ojos, al parecer su subconsciente la estaba engañando._

__: ¿Y cómo sé que no eres parte de mi subconsciente?- preguntó._

_La chica creía que todo esto era una broma pesada por parte de su subconsciente, ya que la tal "Isabel" era idéntica a _, era como verse en un espejo._

_X: el collar.- dijo haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de la chica. Levantó su mano mostrando el collar que solía usar su abuela._

__: el collar de la abuela Vilma, ¿cómo lo conseguiste? Ella se lo llevó a la tumba y maldijo a todo aquel que ose robársela.- dijo dando un paso para atrás._

_X: ¿me ves cara de ladrona? Claro que se lo pedí._

_Al decir esto, el fantasma de la abuela de _ apareció delante ella._

_Vilma: es cierto, _. Estás en peligro, y ése collar te ayudará para que no te pase algo._

__: ¿Qué? NO, ME NIEGO A CREER ESTO. USTEDES SOLO SON PARTE DE MI IMAGINACIÓN._

Dicho esto se OBLIGÓ a despertar. Ya eran las ocho de la mañana. Y los peques debían haber ido al colegio a las siete.

A los cinco minutos la llamaron por teléfono. Era la Señora B.

_ contestó pesadamente, pero reaccionó cuando supo que los chicos debían estar en el colegio, Y ella igual.

*Llamada telefónica*

_: ¿aló?

Señora B.: hola, _. ¿Los chicos ya fueron a la escuela?- preguntó directamente.

_: em… sí, sí, están en el colegio- mintió.

Señora B.: ¿estás en la escuela?- preguntó preocupada. Claramente no quería que la chica perdiera clases por la culpa de sus hijos.

_: no, no, estoy en la casa.- respondió inmediatamente.

Señora B.: no te preocupes por los chicos, ellos pueden llegar solos a casa, tú debes ir a la escuela.

_: es que les prometí a los chicos que después de la escuela los llevaría al parque, y yo salgo mucho más tarde.- dijo mientras paseaba por las habitaciones hasta la de los chicos. Empezó a ver como una arena dorada los rodeaba. Se sorprendió tanto que ya no escuchaba lo que decía la señora Bennett

Señora B.: _, ¡_!- le gritó- ¿Me estás escuchando?

_: em… si, si… iré a la escuela, adiós Señora B.- colgó.

*Fin llamada telefónica*

_ empezó a mover a Jamie, quien era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta. Éste despertó y la arena desapareció.

Jamie: ¿ah?, ¿_?, ¿Qué pasó, por qué me despertaste?- dijo despabilándose.

_: em… nada, es que tenías un tipo de arena dorada en la cabeza, y creí que te estaba pasando algo. Justo como le pasa a Sophie en este momento.- apuntó la arena dorada que estaba en la cabeza de ella.

Jamie: Ah, es sand… Alto, ¿puedes verla?- preguntó impactado.

_: em… si, ¿es algo malo?- preguntó con un poco de miedo.

Jamie: no, es solo que… Mejor acompáñame y despierta a Sophie. Abrígate.- ordenó. _ suspiró y puso la mano en su pecho, pero tocó algo. Miró lo que tenía y lo que vio la sorprendió.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: ¿nos puedes ver?

Jamie: no, es solo que… Mejor acompáñame y despierta a Sophie. Abrígate.- ordenó. _ suspiró y puso la mano en su pecho, pero tocó algo. Miró lo que tenía y lo que vio la sorprendió.

Tenía el collar de la abuela Vilma puesto, decidió dejárselo así, no quería volver a ver el fantasma de su abuela, daba mucho miedo más miedo que como la recordaba.

Jamie: _ rápido, despierta a Sophie. Por cierto, lindo collar, ¿es nuevo?- le apuntó al collar que tenía puesto.

_: em… sí, sí, es nuevo, lo compré hace algunos días…- mintió.

Despertó a Sophie, le dijo que se abrigara y ella también lo hizo.

Se puso su chaleco morado, su abrigo azul, se dejó los pantalones de pijama y se puso sus botas para la nieve que tenía guardadas.

_: terminamos.- dijo bajando las escaleras con una Sophie somnolienta detrás.

Jamie: Aleluya, vamos, con suerte seguirá ahí.- abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.- ¡vamos! ¡Apúrense!- exigió.

_: haber, haber, haber, haber, haber, ¿Quién está a cargo?- preguntó a lo que tomaba a Sophie, quien se había quedado dormida de nuevo, en brazos.

Jamie: tú, es que necesito comprobar una teoría, ¿siiiiii?- preguntó con cara de cachorrito.

_: está bien, pero que no sea muy lejos, ¿sí?- salió de la casa, y como pudo cerró la puerta. En el camino Sophie fue despertando poco a poco, cuando despertó totalmente, _ la bajó y apresuró un poco el paso al ver que Jamie iba prácticamente corriendo.

Jamie paró en seco a la mitad de la calle, les miró y alzó una ceja, viendo que estaba unas cuadras más adelante que ellas.

Jamie: ¡vamos! Mientras aún soy joven, por favor.

No se dio cuenta que venía un auto rápido. _, al ver esto, soltó la mano de Sophie y corrió, más rápido que una persona normal, tiró a Jamie del camino y ella también se quitó de este. Los dos estaban con la boca abierta. De pronto una voz sonó, que, al parecer, solo escuchó _.

X: debiste escucharme.- _ se sacó el collar y lo tiró lejos, tenía el pensamiento, el loco pensamiento, de que el eso tenía algo que ver.

Jamie: ¿cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó boquiabierto.

_: em… ¿no tenías tanta prisa por ir a algún lugar?- intentó cambiar el tema. Se acordó de que le había soltado la mano a Sophie, se paró y corrió a donde la había dejado, por suerte no se había movido.- Sophie, ¿estás bien?- preguntó al ver que también tenía la boca abierta.

Sophie despertó de su shock.

Sophie: si, si, solo que, ¿cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó aún sorprendida.

_: te lo cuento en la casa, ¿sí?, ahora debemos tener prisa que de seguro Jamie nos matará.- ambas rieron y corrieron hacía donde el chico.

Después de unos dos minutos caminando a paso lento, lo cual molestaba un poco a Jamie, llegaron a su destino: el lago congelado.

_: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en la fría nieve.

Jamie la ignoró y se puso a gritar.

Jamie: ¡JACK! ¡JACK!- gritaba.

De repente apareció un chico peli blanco. Éste, al ver a _, queda algo boquiabierto.

Jack: hola, chicos, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó despeinando a Jamie.

Jamie: ¿Puedes verlo?- preguntó tirando de la ramera de la chica.

_: claro, es una persona, obvio que puedo verlo, y tocarlo.- empezó a tocar al peli-blanco en la cara, él también estaba boquiabierto en su totalidad.

Jamie: wow, algo debió pasar mientras dormías para que empezaras a creer.- empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con un semblante pensativo.

_ pensó en su extraño sueño. Tal vez no fue producto de su imaginación.

Jack: ¿puede… verme?- preguntó MUY sorprendido. Era la primera vez que un adolescente, casi adulto, lo veía.

_: sí, supongo que me pasó algo en la noche para empezar a "creer"- dijo siguiéndoles el juego.

Jamie: ¡Alto!- paró de repente- sé que tiene que ver con tu sueño, pero para poder pegar piezas necesito saber que soñaste.- dijo autoritario, como si fuera un detective.

_: yo... no lo recuerdo...- mintió

Jamie: estoy casi seguro de que fue por el sueño. Debemos saber que soñaste.- dijo detectivamente(?

De repente la Aurora se vio en el cielo.

Jack: lo siento, chicos, tengo que irme.- salió volando dejando con la palabra en la boca a los chicos. Estos decidieron volver a casa para que _ se pusiera sus patines y así podrían quedarse jugando un rato.

~En el polo~

Jack llegó lo más rápido que pudo, entró por la ventana. Norte lo miró con una ceja levantada.

Norte: ¿sabes que tenemos puerta?- preguntó acercándose al chico.

Jack: sí, pero es más emocionante entrar por la ventana.- se excusó.

Norte: Bien, lo bueno es que llegaste.- le dio la espalda al peli-blanco y empezó a caminar a donde los demás guardianes.

Tooth: Norte, ¿para qué nos llamaste?- preguntó acercándose al barbudo.

Norte iba a responder su pregunta, pero el suelo empezó a brillar, dando a conocer que la luna estaba hablándoles.

Dibujó a Pitch y a un chica con una sonrisa maligna, después solo a la chica con una sonrisa cálida y luego a un chico.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3:

Tooth: Norte, ¿para qué nos llamaste?- preguntó acercándose al barbudo.

Norte iba a responder su pregunta, pero el suelo empezó a brillar, dando a conocer que la luna estaba hablándoles.

Dibujó a Pitch y a un chica con una sonrisa maligna, después solo a la chica con una sonrisa cálida y luego a un chico. El cristal azul se elevó del suelo.

Jack: ¿qué está haciendo?- preguntó acercándose a la escena.

Norte: está eligiendo a un nuevo Guardián.- dijo con ojos llenos de asombro. No hacía más de dos años habían derrotado a Pitch y ya había vuelto.

El cristal se elevó en su totalidad y en este se mostró un chico de cabellera roja y fuego en sus manos.

Norte: es… ¿Lucas Fire?- preguntó impactado.

Jack: ¿¡QUÉ!?- gritó- ÉL NO PUEDE SER UN GUARDIÁN, ES IRRESPONSABLE, MALEDUCADO Y SIEMPRE ARRUINA MIS DÍAS DE INVIERNO CON SU CALOR.- gritoneó. Bunny sonrió de lado.

Bunny: bienvenido a mi mundo, compañero.- soltó una leve carcajada haciendo enojar un poco a Jack.

Norte: bien, si eso es lo que MIM quiere, que así se haga.- se alzó de hombros.- Phill, Omar, lleven el saco y tráiganlo.- los nombrados asintieron, tomaron un saco cercano y se fueron por un portal.- Jack, ¿vas?- preguntó esperando la obvia respuesta.

Jack: ¡no! ¡Nunca en la vida!- gritó de golpe.

Norte: bien, es suficiente para mí.- lo tomó del la sudadera y lo tiró por el portal junto con los yetis.- que te vaya bien.

~en otra parte del mundo~

Jack bufó mientras se paraba del suelo y miraba en donde estaba. Miami. Genial, ahora se empezaría a derretir con este clima.

Junto con los yetis empezó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo. Después de una hora buscando al infeliz lo encontraron tomando el sol en un techo de una casa. Jack, sudado hasta los dientes, le hizo una seña a los yetis, quienes estaban detrás del pelirrojo, para que lo metieran al saco.

Lucas: ¿Qué? No. Ahhh- gritó al ser metido al saco.

Jack pasó lo más rápido que pudo por el portal y luego los yetis con el saco.

Jack: ya, listo.- dijo enojado, CASI MUERE DERRETIDO.- a la próxima vas tú, Norte.- dijo saliendo por la ventana al frio del polo.

Norte: bien, supongo que hay que seguir.- sacó al chico del saco y los duendes empezaron a tocar su música. Lucas estaba boquiabierto.

Luego de hacer el juramento, la música paró y los duendes volvieron a sus actividades habituales. Jack había vuelto a la mitad después de haberse enfriado lo suficiente como para "revivir" según él.

Norte: ¡BIEN!, ahora que estamos todos, creo que lo más adecuado sería que buscáramos a Pitch, ¿no?- le preguntó a los guardianes. Ellos asintieron.- hay que dividirnos para cubrir más terreno. Tooth, Sandman, vallan ustedes dos. Lucas, Jack…- el grandulón fue interrumpido por el peliblanco.

Jack: no, ni se te ocurra decirlo.- le apuntó con su cayado.

Norte: busquen juntos.- tuvo que agacharse para que el rayo de hielo que tiró Jack no le diera en la cabeza.- y Bunny conmigo, ¡vámonos!- gritó empujando al conejo a donde se guardaba el trineo.

Bunny: ¿el trineo? No ¡noooo!- gritó mientras era arrastrado por el barbudo.

Jack y Lucas rieron un poco, para luego mirarse con odio.

Lucas: mientras más alejado estés de mi, mejor.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Jack: está bien para mí.- dijo empezando a camina con dirección a la puerta. La abrió de golpe haciendo que entrara una corriente de aire que casi congela a Lucas.- ups…

Jack salió volando mientras que Lucas, muerto de frio, salió lentamente para luego volverse una llama y quemar todo a su paso mientras que volaba lo más rápido que podía hasta alcanzar a Jack.

Jack, sabiendo que era seguido por Fire, se dirigió a visitar a Jamie y las chicas, quienes todavía, después de una hora patinando en el hielo, seguían ahí, jugando ya bastante cansados, pero no lo suficiente como para volver a su casa.

_: chicos, estoy agotada.- dijo tirándose a la fría nieve, totalmente exhausta.- mejor ya vámonos.- dijo levantándose para luego caer de trasero a la almohada blanca.

Sophie: ahhh. Vamossss- dijo poniendo ojos de perrito, por lo cual _ tuvo que quitar la mirada para no caer en su trampa.

Justo en ese momento pasaron unos chicos mirando fijamente a Jamie. Se pararon justo en frente de los tres.

Chico1: JA, miren, hay una reunión de chicas- dijo molestándole.

Chico2: Sí, de seguro se peinaran el cabello y se pintarán las uñas.- hizo como si se estuviera pintando las uñas. Los tres matones rieron molestosamente.

Chico3: ¿qué? ¿No vas a defenderte, Novato?- _ lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que dos de los chicos murieran de miedo, falso.

Chico1: ¿E-esa e-es Fla-Flama?- preguntó poniéndose nervioso y retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

Chico2: no, ella ya se retiró del negocio, ¿recuerdas? Porque ahora está cuidando al bebé de Jamie, ¿no es cierto, Zopenco?- hizo un pucherito e hizo como si fuese un bebé llorando, mientras que le daba un zape a Jamie.

Con esto _ se levanto de donde estaba sentada e hizo como si fuese a correr detrás de ellos, dándoles una mirada que les dio miedo a los matones.

Chico2: chicos, ¡retirada!- salieron corriendo como chicas detrás de una oferta en zapatos (o por lo menos eso me pasa a mí XD)

Jamie, Sophie, Jack y los tres chicos que corrían quedaron impresionados, sobre todo los primeros dos nombrados.

_: em… ¿vamos a casa?- preguntó levantando a Sophie de donde estaba sentada, ella asintió con un poco de temor.

Jamie: ¿qué fue eso de "Flama"?- preguntó aun en estado de shock.

_: yo… en la casa se los explico bien, ¿sí?- tomó sus cosas y tomó rumbo a su casa, preparando la historia que deberá contarles, o si no le tendrán miedo para toda la vida…

Aún que esto haya pasado y Sophie le tenga miedo a _, Jamie estaba encantado, más enamorado que nunca, de eso estaba seguro y, con los ojos de corazones, tomó a Sophie de la mano a lo que empezó a caminar detrás de la chica.

Jack, que había presenciado todo, los siguió, mientras que Lucas, quien ya había llegado al lago, empezaba a congelarse siguiendo al peliblanco.

Al llegar _ se sacó el abrigo y las zapatillas, quedando en calcetines, los niños se sacaron sus abrigos y fueron en busca de respuestas.

Jamie: ¿y? ¿Nos vas a explicar?- dijo mirando fijamente el rostro de _.

_:- da un laaaargo suspiro- bien, tomen asiento- los dos pequeños se sentaron- yo empecé a ser conocida como Flama a los… cinco años- dijo recordando su mala infancia.

Flash Back

Hace doce años, una pequeña niña salía de su aula de clases con dirección a la salida, mientras que era esperada por su padre.

*narra _*

Ése día me iba a buscar mi padre para después dar un paseo por el parque, un premio por mis buenas notas. Salí del salón y unos niños me rodearon.

NombreCensurado1: hola, niñita.- dijo acercándose más.

NombreCensurado2: si, hola.- Dijo copiándole a su compañero.

_: M-me tengo que ir.- dije agarrando fuertemente mis cosas a lo que intentaba salir de ahí.

NombreCensurado1: ¿A dónde crees que vas?- me agarró de la mochila y me puso en mi posición anterior.

Mi padre se había fijado, pero no hizo nada esperando a que me protegiera sola. Viendo que no hacía lo esperado se metió por entremedio.

Mi padre: haber, renacuajo. Nadie se mete con mi hija.- me tomó de la mochila y me sacó prácticamente volando del lugar. Al salir me miró con reproche.- ¿no hiciste nada?- yo negué con mucho miedo. Él se pasó la mano por la cara, frustrado.- suspendemos el paseo al parque, vamos a casa. Ahora.- dijo demandante, yo solo pude asentir con mucho, mucho miedo.

Me tiró dentro de su auto y nos encaminamos con dirección a la casa. Una vez ahí me dijeron que me cambiara por algo cómodo y me cambié por un buzo rosa, que después de mucho tiempo se volvió negro por la suciedad. Mi madre miraba atenta a cada paso que hacía mientras intentaba dormir a mi hermana recién nacida.

Mi padre me llevó al sótano, el cual me daba miedo (casi todo le daba miedo XD) porque tenía muchas armas y sacos de boxeo, creía que ahí vivía alguien que practicaba mucho, mi padre me puso frente de un saco y me dijo que lo golpeara, yo lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas, pero apenas si se movió unos cuantos centímetros.

Mi padre: te falta fuerza.- me puso en otra posición y me dijo que lo golpeara con más fuerza todavía.

Cuando lo golpee se movió más, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer feliz a mi padre.

Y así estuve meses faltando a la escuela, practicando día y noche, sufriendo el infierno en mis hombros. Fue una pésima infancia.

Después de ocho meses, casi nueve, volví al colegio, antes de entrar mi padre me tomó de la mochila y me acercó a él.

Mi padre: sin piedad. Golpea a todo aquel que se te acerque.- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa, viendo lo que había creado.

Un años después de eso todos conocían el nombre de _ Flament, pero todos me conocían como "Flama", por ser imparable al pelear, igual que cuando el fuego se expande en el bosque.

Con el paso del tiempo se me unieron un pequeño grupo de niñas, las cuales, cuando yo cambié, cambiaron conmigo. Desde entonces todas somos mejores amigas.

*Fin Narración _*

Fin Flash Back.

_: y cuando me fui de casa tuve que ir unos cuantos años al psicólogo para volver a ser normal.- dio un pequeño suspiro- me tuvieron que dar unas pastillas para no matar a todo aquel que se me acerque. Pero ya dejé de ser así, y no pienso volver a ser de ese modo.- se levantó de donde estaba sentada.- bien, ¿qué quieren comer?

Jamie y Sophie se miraron.

Peques: ¡Pizza!- gritaron al unísono, haciendo reír a _.

_: bien, pizza será.- fue hasta el teléfono y llamó a la pizzería.

Jack y Lucas estaban mirando por la ventana como _ decía los ingredientes. Lucas estaba sorprendido.

Lucas: ¿es Isabel?- preguntó mirando a Jack.

_: no, se llama _, ¿Por?- preguntó alejándose del pelirrojo, a lo que él se acercó de nuevo.

Lucas: Isabel Flament, hay toda una historia de ella.

"_Hace ya más de 100 años, había un reino, Avalón, gobernado pacíficamente por un rey y una reina, quienes se amaban demasiado. Tuvieron tres hijos: Isabel, quien ya tenía diecisiete años recién cumplidos; Elizabeth, quien tenía ocho años; y James, quien solo tenía tres. _

_Tenían un pequeño reino vecino, Calimdor, quien era gobernado por una reina –quien fue acusada por brujería muchas veces- y un rey, quienes tuvieron un matrimonio arreglado por sus padres. Ellos tuvieron un solo hijo, Pitch. Ambos reinos eran enemigos, y siempre querían guerra, bueno, solo los black. _

_Para evitar la guerra los reyes de ambos reinos decidieron casar a sus hijos, Isabel y Pitch. Y si que Pitch lo agradecía, el estaba locamente enamorado de la chica, pero Isabel no, ella quería ser libre, Vivir su vida, por eso la noticia le llegó como si fuese un balde de agua fría. Pero aceptó, como buena heredera al trono. _

_Pasaron los días lentamente, acercándose el día de la boda y las familias ya estaban preparando todo; El vestido de la novia, El traje del novio, El pastel, Los regalos, todo. _

_Llegó el gran día. _ estaba triste y preocupada, no quería casarse tan joven, ¿quién quisiera casarse como regalo de cumpleaños? Nadie que conozca. _

_La chica, en la puerta junto a su padre, empezó a caminar del brazo de su acompañante hacia el altar, donde lo esperaba un alegre y despreocupado Pitch. Al llegar el padre (o sacerdote) empezó con su sermón. Estaba nerviosa y no trataba de esconderlo, reina de Calimdor se dio cuenta de esta acción y apretó los puños, totalmente indignada. _

_Sacerdote: ¿hay alguien que se oponga a…?- Isabel le interrumpió._

_Isabel: ¡yo!- soltó la mano de Pitch, el cual la miraba sorprendido y triste.- lo lamento Pitch, pero no puedo casarme con alguien que no amo- sus padres se levantaron de sus asientos y los de Pitch también. _

_Madre de Pitch: NO. NO NO NO NO Y NO.- repetía.- ESTA MOCOSA DEBE CASARSE CON MI HIJO.- se puso furiosa, si no se casaban NUNCA podrá_

_Madre de Isabel: Marie, no tiene por qué ser así. Podemos estar en paz sin que nuestros hijos se casen.- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla. Cosa que solo la perturbó más. _

_Madre de Pitch: NO.- sus manos se convirtieron en un tipo de llamas, una era rosa y otra era negra. Claramente eran por un hechizo. Uno de amor y uno de veneno. _

_Iba a tirar el hechizo de amor a Isabel, y el de veneno a los padres de ella estaba tan enojada por el suceso que no se fijó que el hechizo de amor lo lanzó hacia Pitch y el de veneno se lo lanzó a Elizabeth y a James. _

_Pitch no se dio cuenta cuando le cayó el rayo, pero el resultado fue fatal. Una muerte. Una mujer lloriqueando. Por otro lado estaban lo pequeños e inocentes niños, Isabel, a ver esto, corrió a quitarlos del camino del rayo negro y, como consecuencia, le llegó a ella. Otra muerte. Otra mujer lloriqueando. _

_En el cielo estaba MIM, transformando a Pitch en espíritu. Pero al quitarle todos los recuerdos de su pasado encontró, en los recuerdos más recientes, el hechizo, y vio que, por alguna razón, no podía quitar. Intentó de todo, pero el hechizo era muy fuerte. Miró que había una chica al lado de su cuerpo, miró dentro de su alma y vio que era pura, tanto como para ser espíritu. Pero no un espíritu de la risa, del invierno o cualquier otra cosa, ella tenía una misión en específico. Proteger a las chicas Flament, hacer que no se encuentre con Pitch y que este no se "enamore" de ellas…"_

Lucas miró una vez más a la reencarnación de Isabel y, cuando se volteó, Jack no estaba ahí.

Lucas:- después de dar una sonora carcajada, dio un suspiro y dijo- Rayos.- abrió la ventana y entró.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4.

Jack ya había entrado a la casa y Lucas lo había seguido, lo cual lo molestó, pero no le hizo caso alguno cuando éste le reclamó el que estaba en un lugar frio.

Jack: Deja de quejarte, nenita.- se burló de él. Lucas lo fulminó con la mirada.

Jamie: ¡Jack! ¡Volviste!- gritó, llamando la atención de _, quien ya había terminado de ordenar la pizza y ahora estaba en el sofá viendo televisión.

Jack: ¡Hola!- respondió alegre.- ¿Qué tal van las cosas?

Sophie: Bien, ¡Vamos a comer pizza!, ¡Con doble queso! ¿¡Sabes qué es eso!?- gritó mientras agitaba a Jack.

Jack: una pizza que tiene doble queso, supongo.- rió por lo bajo, hasta que sintió la cálida presencia de Lucas.

_: ¿Quién es tu amigo?- preguntó al ver a Lucas.

Jack: No es mi amigo.- respondió secamente.

Jamie y Sophie miraban raro a los dos, claramente no podían ver a Lucas.

Lucas: ¿Me puede ver?- Le preguntó a Jack.

Jack: sí, y mí, no preguntes la razón, que ni ella la sabe…- le respondió mientras se alejaba unos pasos.

Lucas: Bueno… en ese caso… me llamo Lucas, Lucas Fire, soy el encargado del verano.- intentó dar una buena impresión. Por detrás, Jack le hacía morisquetas y burlas, _ intentó disimular un poco la risa, pero no le resultó de todo bien.- ¿De qué te ríes?

_: em… Nada, nada.- respondió aguantándose una carcajada más.

Lucas la miró raro.

_: bueno… debes estar derritiéndote en un lugar tan helado como este, acompáñame.- ambos se dirigieron a la sala principal donde se encontraba una gran chimenea encendida, Lucas no tardó mucho tiempo en entrar al fuego.

Lucas: así está mejor, creí por un segundo que me derretiría.- suspiró aliviado.- gracias.

_: No hay de qué.- le respondió humilde.

Jamie: _, ¿Con quién hablas?- la miró raro.

Jack: _, antes que le respondas…-

_: lo sé, si no crees en el espíritu, no lo ves. Jamie estuvo horas explicándome eso.- le cortó.

Jamie: a poco fue tanto.- se excusó.

En eso tocan el timbre.

_: debe ser la pizza, al tiro vuelvo.- se fue.

Jamie: Jack, ¿De qué espíritu hablan?- le preguntó a Jack.

Lucas: pues, de mí, ¿No ven?- dijo obvio.

Jack: No te ven, tarado.-

Jamie: Jack, ¿Con quién hablas?- le preguntó ya harto.

Jack: ¿Debo hacerlo?- miró a Jamie, éste asintió.- Bien… Él es Lucas Fire, el encargado de "llevar el verano al mundo", y está en la chimenea calentándose.

En eso, Jamie y Sophie dirigen su mirada a la chimenea antes nombrada y ven la silueta del chico.

_ aparece con dos pizzas en la mano.

Sophie: ¡PIZZA!- rápidamente, fue a sentarse a la mesa del comedor, seguida por Jamie, Lucas, Jack y _.

_: ¿Quieren comer?- le preguntó a Jack y a Lucas.

Lucas: la verdad es que nunca he comido de eso.- dijo entrando.

Sophie: ¡Es deliciosa!- lo iba a tocar, pero se arrepintió. No quería quemarse.

_: Creo que Sophie quiere que la pruebes.-

Jack: va a arruinar la comida…- susurró para sí mismo.

Jack y Lucas se sentaron y _ puso la pizza en la mesa, seguida de Jamie con los platos. Todos empezaron a comer.

Jack se había sentado junto a _, mientras que Lucas junto a Jamie.

Al terminar de comer, todos se levantaron y fueron a hacer sus actividades diarias; o sea todos, menos _, fueron a ver televisión, mientras que ella a lavar los platos.

Jack: ¿hasta cuando estarán aquí?- le preguntó a Jamie.

Jamie: estaremos aquí como por dos meses por lo mucho.- respondió sin quitar la mirada de la televisión.- Nuestros padres fueron de viaje de negocios a Chile.

Jack iba a decir algo, pero el timbre le interrumpió.

_: Mierda… había olvidado que venían mis amigas.- se golpeó la frente y fue a la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró con dos chicas: Una castaña de ojos avellana, con cabellos hasta sus rodillas, pálida con mejillas sonrojadas; alta y delgada, estaba vestida con por otro lado, su acompañante era morena con cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, con algunos mechones azules y otros rosas, era delgada y alta, y ojos grises, estaba vestida con una ramera de color negro, un chaleco color azul marino, unos jeans azules y unas converses negras.

Chica1: ¡_!- la abrazó.- ¿Cómo estás?

_: Hola, Victoria, yo bien, ¿y ustedes?- preguntó soltándose de Vicky y abrazando la otra chica.- Hola, Ximena.

Ximena: hola.- sonrió.

Vicky: Fue horrible, hay una tormenta de nieve en todo el lugar y nos fue casi imposible llegar con vida.- soltó un bufido y fue a la chimenea, pasando a través de Jack.

Ximena: Ni tan horrible, más bien fue gracioso.- rió un poco y Victoria la fulminó con la mirada.

Vicky: No es gracioso.- Ximena rió.

Ximena: sí lo fue.- _ las miró raro.- cuando veníamos para aquí…

Vicky: No lo cuentes…

Ximena: del frío, Vicky golpeó un árbol…

Vicky: Ximena…

Ximena: Lo golpeó y le cayó un montón de nieve…- aguantó la risa.- y quedó con nieve hasta la barbilla.- no contuvo más y estalló en carcajadas.

Todos en la sala empezaron a reír.

Vicky: Prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie.

Ximena: Dije que no le diría a todos los que conoces…- levantó las manos.- Y a estos tiernos niños no lo conoces.- se acercó a los dos y tomó a Sophie en brazos.

Vicky: Te odio…

Ximena: ¿Y quiénes son estos niños?- le apretó las mejillas a Sophie.

Sophie: ¡Yo soy Sophie!- levantó una mano.- ¡Y él es mi hermano Jamie! Y está enamorado de _.- le susurró al oído.

Ximena: Wow, ¿En serio?- Sophie asintió.- eres una ternurita.

Vicky: ¿Cuántos años tienen?- se unió a la conversación.

Sophie: Yo ocho.- levantó de nuevo la mano.- y Jamie tiene 12.

Jamie: Voy a cumplir 13.- se apresuró en decir, sonriéndole a _.

Ximena: son unas ternuritas.- le apretó las mejillas a Sophie.

Sophie: vamos a salir a jugar, ¿Quieres ir conmigo?- la abrazó.

Ximena: Aw.- le devolvió el abrazo.- Bueno.

Vicky: ¿Y para mí nada?- se hizo la ofendida.

Sophie: No, tú me das miedo…- los espíritus empezaron a reír junto con _.

* * *

**Lo sé. Soy lo peor. No se me enojen. ***Se esconde*

Pero, en mi defensa, pasé enfermedad tras enfermedad, y cuando me sané no pude tocar el ordenador porque me lanzaron un bazucaso con pruebas.

Espero me comprendan... Para remediarlo... ¡Todas las que comenten este capítulo saldrán en el fic! ya sea como amigas o enemigas de _. :)

Ya saben, **si quieren salir en este hermoso y esplendoroso Fic, comenten este capítulo. ****  
**

Pero, (Siempre hay un pero que la #%& todo) no creo que pueda actualizar pronto, tengo concurso de deletreo, pruebas toda la semana y una disertación. Aunque prometo subir apenas termine el cap.

_**KtA... **_Bueno, ahora _**CaT**_


End file.
